


One More Stoke: The Tale of a Pair

by LewdyNebby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Cute Wholesome MC, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Nerdy Jock OC, Oral Sex, Rowing, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Sports, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water, Water Sex, crew - Freeform, everywhere sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdyNebby/pseuds/LewdyNebby
Summary: Follow Evan Myers as he reunites with his childhood best friend, Mason West, who drags him onto the Crystal Coast Academy rowing team! Watch as he grows close to a certain team captain as they push each other to their limits and join forces and become the ultimate pair! One stroke at a time~
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	One More Stoke: The Tale of a Pair

**Evan's POV**

Is there a way to move on? Will I finally belong? How do I continue to make and preserve my memories? These questions raced through my head as I sat on the bus on the way to my new school. Not only is this a new school, but a brand new city too. Thankfully I moved in last week right before the academic year started. I used to live inland near the capital, but my dad got a new job designing that stupid skyscraper on the beach. However, with the time I had all to myself this past week, I decided to drive around and see what this city has to offer. Coralview city is all-around a pretty fantastic place with its beautiful beaches and bustling city life. What scares me is the change of pace and my "overly-shy personality". My one saving grace is that my good friend from childhood lives here in Coralview City and goes to the same school as me: Crystal Coast Academy.  
  
I stepped out of the bus and marveled at the beauty of the school's campus. The entrance was situated in the middle of a metal fencing that surrounded the perimeter of the school. Right when I walked in, I could see the huge glass panels that lined the buildings. The entire school was directly placed along a coastline, and the gentle sea breeze could be felt as it blew across the campus, providing a refreshing breath of air through my school blazer. Everyone looked happy to be here, and that made me crack a little smile. I looked around, saw everyone in their uniforms, and scanned my eyes over each person. However, my eyes could not find what they were looking for, only people catching up from their summer break and guys trying to show off to girls.

_Mason said he’d be here by now, where was he?_

“Evan!” Mason called out, “over here!”

I turned around to see Mason lightly jogging over to me through the front arch of the school. He changed a lot since I've seen him last. He is roughly the same height as me now and, obviously from what I can tell, has worked out a lot. I could see his broad shoulders move as he continued to jog, and his brown and slight orange hair swayed in the sea breeze.

Pulling him into a tight embrace, I exclaimed, “Dude, it’s been so long since I last saw you!”

Giving the same enthusiasm back, Mason replied, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch with you for the past two years..."

"I told you, it's fine. At least we'll see each other all the time now, right?"

Mason chuckled. "Yea, I guess you're right. Let's get to class."

Mason and I walked down the concrete to one of the buildings for the first day of classes. Mason is much more outgoing than me, so it wasn't a surprise to see him smile and wave to his friends once we stepped through the glass sliding doors of the complex. I, of course, sank into my blazer as he continued to talk while I was awkwardly watched from afar. After what seemed like forever, we eventually arrived at our economics class and I sat down in the only chair available: the one between Mason and the window, classic main character move. After the first class was over, Mason and I split ways, and I was on my own. I took a ton of advanced classes this year to try and boost my GPA for college. Unfortunately, Mason didn't have the same idea so we got put into different classes. I went through my Calculus class staying as quiet as possible while still asking the occasional question to make sure I knew what the hell I was doing. Thankfully, the teacher, Dr. Taylor, caught my drift and was surprisingly nice. He might’ve kept me for a little too long because the dining hall was already filled to the brim with students, and I was not excited to wait in that god-knows-how-long line.

If only I hadn’t asked so many questions.

Opting out from suffering in the line, I went to the salad bar and made a big ass salad with a hefty serving of chicken. I lifted my tray and started to look around for a good spot but to no avail. Each table had six seats, so it wasn't a surprise that most, if not all, of the tables, were taken. I continued to look, and just when I thought I would have to be that kid who sits next to the garbage bin, I heard Mason scream my name from across the food hall to get my attention. I shuffled over to him and the other people sitting at the circular table. He shot me a hand signal for me to sit down across from him, so I did so without asking any questions.

Shyly, I introduced myself, "Umm... hi there! My name is Evan, thank you for letting me sit here."

The guy to my left piped up, "No need to thank us, just doing our pal Mason a long overdue favor."

Another guy also chimed in, "Connor?! Are you an idiot? Don't say shit like that!"

Connor, whined exaggeratedly, "Oh be a quiet Kiren! I was just kidding..."

A third guy decided to join the fun, "Can you guys be quiet for a solid FIVE MINUTES?! Just get married already or something, geez."

"Hey!” Connor yelled, “You know I have a girlfriend, Nero!" "You wish…," Nero countered.

As they continued their discussion, I couldn't help but smile and observe. From what I had gathered so far, Connor was the one sitting on the left of me. He was tall and looked strong with long, but not surfer long, blond hair and light blue eyes. From the way he talked and the reactions from anyone else, he is a "tough love" kind of guy with a laid back personality. Kiren was a little shorter than Connor but is, surprisingly, just as built. He had super light brown hair and piercing green eyes with barely noticeable freckles dotting his face. He seemed nice and aware of his surroundings as well as what others say and how it will have an impact. Although Nero was the smallest out of the group, he looked like puberty hit him like a truck. He sported an aggressive five o'clock shadow and his booming voice reverberated in his chest. Weird. He had jet black hair combed very nicely and dark freckles that dotted his face.

Then, amidst their arguing and my laughing, one of the guys to my right leaned towards me. He was by far the most muscular out of everyone there. The muscles in his arms were highlighted by the tightish fit of the blazer and his khakis hugged the side of his butt and his thighs. He had shiny hazel eyes that were slightly pointed at the end and formed crow’s feet with his warm smile and short black hair that curled slightly at the ends. I hate to say it, but the only thing running through my head while he spoke to me was how close he was...

"Sorry about them, they can be a handful," he said with a sigh.

Chuckling, I gave him a soft smile as I said, "You don't have to be sorry. This is actually pretty entertaining."

He hummed, "Yea I guess you're right... But I still have to keep these imbeciles in check."

"If you say so,” I shrugged. “Oh! By the way, I-I never got your name."

"Oops... Sorry about that,” he chuckled. "My name is Asahi."

Soon enough, we all started to talk and got to know each other better. Connor was the first person to ask me a question of course, and I began to talk. Weirdly enough, I started to feel comfortable with them as we all continued, and I found myself laughing and smiling with these people more than I have ever had in a long time. Soon enough, I looked at the time and reminded everyone that we should pick up and leave the food hall. Then, I heard Mason ask a question directed towards the table.

“So what do you guys think,” Mason asked.

Quizzically, I let out a “huh?”

"Well,” Nero clarified, “he looks like he would be an asset. Remember though, all I can do is say from what I'm seeing right now. Maybe later we can get a closer inspection,” he added with a chuckle.

Asahi admitted, "I say he should join, we always need more people after all."

Confused more than ever, I blurted out, "Umm, excuse me... First, I don't really feel comfortable with an inspection, Nero. Second, if I may ask, what am I joining exactly?"

With a small smile, Mason claimed, "Isn't it obvious? I'm recruiting you for the Crystal Coast Rowing team."


End file.
